


Poor Unfortunate Souls Nightmare Edition

by Hoodie_Lover



Series: Undertale Disney Parodies [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ariel!Cross, Cross is desperate, Disney Parody, Flotsam and Jetsam!Killer and Dust, Gen, Nightmare is creepy, Poor Unfortunate Souls, Song Parody, Soul Selling, Ursula!Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie_Lover/pseuds/Hoodie_Lover
Summary: Cross is desperate enough to make a deal with the guardian of negativity.
Series: Undertale Disney Parodies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720711
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Poor Unfortunate Souls Nightmare Edition

Killer and Dust led Cross to Nightmare’s abode. It was a large and looming castle, how they even managed to get out of his empty AU was a feat of it’s own. A small cyan glow came from within the windows, and Cross felt chills up his spine as he was coerced in. 

Wispy spirits tied to the ground with chains reached out to him, their faces melting and contorted as they grabbed at him and pulled with distorted screams of pain. With a scream Cross jerked his clothes free and ran down the hall until he was in a large sitting room. 

“Come in, come in my child.” A deep and smooth voice said, it came from everywhere, but was loudest near a small vanity in the corner. 

“We mustn't lurk in doorways. It’s rude.” Nightmare said, standing up and looking at Cross. Nightmare looked like the traditional Sans, besides the tar covering his body and right eye, leaving his left eye to glow a bright cyan. 

“One might question your upbringing.” Nightmare said with a chuckle, looking in the vanity mirror, but not sitting down as he trailed his fingers over his face, in awe at his own reflection. 

“Now then, you’re here because you want your AU back to life. Not that I blame you, it was your home, and a quite beautiful one, wasn’t it?” Nightmare said smiling as he made eye contact with the shaking skeleton. 

Chara was flipping out and screaming at Cross that this guy was wack and we could always ask Ink for help! But Cross was intrigued by the dark skeleton. 

“Well, Crossy, the solution to your problem is simple.” Nightmare said walking up to Cross.

“The only way to get what you want, is to travel and collect pieces of AUs” Nightmare said, smiling darkly.  
“Can you do that?” Cross asked, wondering just how powerful Nightmare was.

“No but, my dear, sweet child, I can help you travel.” Nightmare said, cupping Cross’ face in his hands as he pat his head. 

“It's what I live for.” He said, dragging Cross to a cauldron where an unknown liquid bubbled. 

“To help unfortunate monsters like yourself.” Nightmare said, grabbing bottles from a cabinet using the tentacles sprouting from his back. 

“Poor souls with no one else to turn to. I admit that in the past I've been a nasty.” Nightmare said as he placed a hand on his chest in a dramatic fashion. 

“They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a bitch.” Nightmare said, chuckling. 

“But you'll find that nowadays. I've mended all my ways.” He said, looking at Cross.

“Repented, seen the light, and made a switch.” He snapped his finger and the lights went out. “True? Yes.” His eye glowed a sinister light. 

“And I fortunately know a little magic. It's a talent that I always have possessed.” He threw things into the cauldron as he splashed. 

“And dear sir, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed, pathetic.” Nightmare said, the last word escaping Cross. Though Dust and Killer snickered.

“Poor unfortunate souls!”

“In pain, in need.”

“This one longing to have freedom.” He draped a tentacle around Killer as the latter leaned into the touch.

“That one wants to get revenge.” Dust smiled as he drew a knife and nearly broke his skull as he grinned. 

“And do I help them? Yes, indeed.” Nightmare said, booping Cross on the nose. 

“Those poor unfortunate souls! So sad, so true.”

“They come flocking to my castle crying, “‘Spells, Nightmare, please!’”

“And I help them, yes, I do.”

“Now it's happened once or twice, someone couldn't pay the price.” Nightmare said, a solemn look on his face as he made two skeletal illusions above the cauldron. 

“And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals.” Nightmare said as he turned the illusions to wisps of smoke, identical to the figures in the hall. 

“Yes I've had the odd complaint, but on the whole I've been a saint.” He said, making an angel halo on his head. 

“To those poor unfortunate souls!” 

“Now, here’s the deal.” Nightmare said, throwing Cross onto a large velvet couch with gold accents. 

“I will send you to whatever AU you want. You can collect whatever you want from the AU, no killing though. Got that? No killing.” Nightmare said, his smile dropping as he glared. 

“Now, listen, this is important.” Nightmare said, bringing his face close to Cross’. 

“Everytime you go to an AU, I need you to cause misery and despair for at least one person. That means, you need to do more than make them sad, they need to be in pain. Not just any pain, true unrivaled agony and heartbreak.” Nightmare said, an image of a soul shattering in front of Cross. 

“If you do this, then I will help you rebuild your AU and protect you. But if you don’t, I will trap you in your own mind and torture you until you are nothing but a husk of who you once were.” Nightmare said, 

“Have we got a deal?” Nightmare said, cackling. 

“If I take pieces from universes and cause misery, I'll lose my friendship with Ink and Dream.” Cross said, pondering the offer. 

“But, you'll have your brother and your old friends.” Nightmare said, smacking sarcastically. 

“Life's full of tough choices, isn't it?” Nightmare said, before he remembered something. 

“Oh, and there is one more thing.” He said, smiling like a cheeky child.

“We haven't discussed the subject of payment.” He was grinning ear-to-ear.

“But I don't have-” Cross said, he was dirt poor, and he didn’t even have dirt. 

I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle

What I want from you is your soul

“My soul…?” Cross said, holding a hand over his chest. 

“You got it sweetcakes.” Nightmare said, still smiling. “No more magical soul effects, no more damage in battle, nadda.” Nightmare said, inspecting his law-like fingertips as he grabbed a file. 

“But if I give you my soul, how can I live a normal life?” Cross said, shaking. 

“You'll have your power, and my reputation to keep you safe.”

“And don't underestimate the importance of me, ha!”

“The guards there aren’t really respected.”

“What will they think of someone unkillable?” Nightmare said, eye glowing a brighter cyan. 

“You will be able to do anything with no caveats or qualms.” 

“And after all dear, what is an idle heart for?” Nightmare said, shrugging. 

“Come on, they're not all that impressed with weakness.” 

“True warriors avoid it when they can.” Nightmare said, wrapping his arms around Cross. 

“But they dote and swoon and fawn, on a man who is so strong.” Nightmare booped his nose again. 

“It's he who shows his strength who deserves some joy.” Nightmare said, leaning on Cross more as he tackled him on the ground.

“Come on you poor unfortunate soul!” Nightmare wrapping Cross up like a burrito and turning him upside down. 

“Go ahead!” Nightmare screamed, getting in his face as he spun him like a wheel. 

“Make your choice”! Nightmare screamed again, getting closer as he dropped Cross on the 

“I'm a very busy skeleton and I haven't got all day.” Nightmare said, picking him up and placing him at the door before dragging him back. 

“It won't cost much. Just your soul!” Nightmare said, laughing maniacally.

“You poor unfortunate soul!” Nightmare said, cackling.

“It's sad but true.” Pouting ingenuinely Nightmare mocked Cross. 

“If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet. You've got to pay the toll.” Nightmare said, 

“Take a gulp and take a breath. And go ahead and sign the scroll.” Nightmare shows Cross a piece of paper

“Killer, Dust, now I've got him, boys.” Nightmare whispered to the duo’s amusement. 

“The boss is on a roll!”

“This poor unfortunate soul!” Nightmare cried out as Cross signed his name, crying purple tears as his thoughts drifted to his brother. 

“Pledge o’ pledge, to serve me and only me. Pledge o’ pledge, to serve me and only me.” Nightmare chanted, Killer and Dust repeating his words. 

“And give you my soul!” Nightmare announced, seeming to grow in size as Cross cowered. 

“Now, pledge!” Nightmare commanded, and Cross obliged. 

“I-I-I p-pledge…” Cross said, stuttering in fear

“Keep going!” Nightmare screamed, a cyan tornado of magic encasing the two as Nightmare egged him on. 

“To serve you, and give you my soul!” Cross screamed as Nightmare trapped his soul in the heart locket Cross wore around his neck. Chara’s protests now silent as the child was muted.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration for this fic by a question from @turissen to @Lollzida on tumblr. @Lollzida drew a picture. 
> 
> I may do more of this stuff with other Disney songs, but I wanted to get this one out there.


End file.
